1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug assembly, and more particularly to a plug assembly adapted for engagement with a faucet to automatically stop water flow from the faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
Water is one of the major natural assets necessary for life. However, people often consider water as an infinite resource in their specific environment and do not really care about the importance of water. After the introduction of the faucet, water wasting became one major problem in the control of natural resources as people tend not to turn off the faucet even when the original intention of cleaning something has already finished. To diminish the waste, a plug system for the faucet is using infrared as a sensing measure to provide water whenever there is a blockage to the infrared rays and to shut off the water supply automatically when the blockage to the infrared is removed.
However, it is well known that using infrared as a sensing measure is expensive and requires remodeling of the faucet structure, which renders this faucet uneconomic. Furthermore, such a faucet is not easily repaired when it has malfunctioned.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved plug assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.